


Raji Drabble (ft friend as reader character)

by EmieChii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Cutting, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: You wake up tied to a table and a tall, dark-haired man with golden eyes have you under his control and will do as he please with you





	Raji Drabble (ft friend as reader character)

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drabble for a friend of mine with my OC, Raji. The four leaf clover nicknames are to her interests so it might be hard for others to relate into this.

“ Wakey, wakey lil’ petals~ “ an oddly soothing voice calls to you, you feel a sensation up against your face as you opened your eyes. You see a man with dark hair, a gentle expression despite his sharp eyes and glasses, looking down on you. “ There you go.. You must forgive the rough treatment, sometimes it gets a little hard to keep people down. I’m sure you’ll understand though. “ 

You try to sit up but feel yourself unable to move at all, looking down to your torso to find yourself tied down by large leathery belts, panic started to seep in you as you began to struggle, the man who was watching you on the other hand didn’t seem concerned about you possibly breaking out. 

“ Keep trying Four Leaf, you won’t be going anywhere unless I say so~ “ he hummed as he leaned over you, hand trailing down your chest, pressed down against your stomach, more and more pressure applied as he spoke “ Got. It? “ though his tone sounded sweet, his face was anything but. You had to eventually meekly nod in response to him otherwise he might have just tore your stomach open. 

“ Good girl. “ he hummed, moving his hand off you before he walked up over to a table nearby, the sound of metal clicking against each other before he held up what looked like a scalpel, the light shining off of it. “ Now, let’s take a closer look at you.. “ he said, voice turning almost cold as he turned around to face. “ Oh right, you probably forgot me. “ he added, tilting his head to the side in disappointment. “ Didn’t even hear you say my name, shame. Oh well. “ he didn’t seem intent to tell you. “ Maybe you’ll remember later. “

He stopped by the side of you, hand promptly caressing your face before stopping at your neck. “ I remember this little spot. “ he snickered, fingers trailing across the skin, drawing a gasp out of you. “ So sensitive~ I could almost eat it up. “ he grinned, sharp teeth in view now. Wait a minute, you recognize this guy now. 

“ I know that expression when I see it. You remember me now don’t you? Sweet, but I don’t need to hear you say words, I only want sounds out of you. “ he added, hand slowly wrapping around your neck, fingers pressing up against it. “ And the sound I’d like to hear would be something along the line of.. this. “ suddenly you can’t breathe, you try to gasp for air but to no avail, struggling in your bondage, yes the author laughed a bit writing that part. Anyway back to you choking. The look on his face oozed of bliss, he seemed to enjoy watching you struggle to breathe a bit too much, though as your vision started to blur and become darker, he let go. Sight and senses getting back to you as you coughed, breathing heavily, and admittedly found yourself a bit ... conflicted. Did you like that? Maybe a bit. 

“ That was fun, maybe I’ll do that again but in a chokehold. “ he said, lifting the scalpel he had been carrying the entire time, moving it down to your chest. “ Hm.. “ he pressed the blade against your shirt, dragging it down until it started to tear at the fabric, only for him to then grab onto the shirt and tear it apart, thoroughly exposing you to him. “ Hmm~! “ well guess he likes what he sees. Not that you care.. okay maybe you care a little bit. 

He leaned down, resting his face just above the skin, you can feel his breath over you. “ What nice skin.. makes me want to ruin it. “ he hummed, teeth nipping at your stomach before he moved back up, facing you. “ I’m having far too much fun with you right now. And I think you might be enjoying this a bit too~ “ 

You were about to protest but you felt a sharp sting up against your chin, sliding down your throat, then stopping just between your breasts, you manage to look down to see the scalpel, however not long after do you see it cut into the skin, a sharp sensation running down your torso as the blade moved down, then to a curve under the form of your breast, one on the left, then one on the right. 

“ You like four leaf clovers, don’t you? How about I give you one? “ he grinned, and not long after do you feel the blade move again, curving the opposite direction. One, two, three four, you lose count in the pain before it stops. It hurts still but no more is being made. “ There we go, now doesn’t that look lovely? “ he hummed, finger trailing between the cuts. “ Knew I still had it in me, that lass taught me well. “ he added, you weren’t sure who he was talking about, maybe an old friend. You look down to see the marks, you were honestly surprised, despite the morbid nature of it, it was a four leaf clover, a rather intricate one at that. Though there’s a fair amount of blood. 

“ Let’s clean you uuup. “ he said, slowly pushing your head back down to face the ceiling. You watch him with your eyes for now as he went back to his table, grabbing what looks like a cloth and some sort of bottle of liquid. He poured it onto the cloth before moving back over to you, placing it across the wounds, it stung but he was rinsing the wounds. “ Here’s hoping this leaves a scar, it’d make a nice self-made tattoo wouldn’t it? “ his voice was back to the soothing tone, almost feeling genuine now as he cleaned you up. He then loosened the belts that held you down and lifted you up, holding you against him. “ How was that, clover? “ he asked you, one hand reaching up to stroke through your hair. 

You had to admit, it was pleasant, a fun little session. One could easily have mistaken this for a kidnapping but this was all planned and you both had a safe word to use if it got too far. 

(The safeword was red)

“ You alright? You want to make sure it doesn’t scar or..?” He asked you a second time. You shake your head, you don’t mind if it’d leave a mark, it’s a nice design regardless.

“ Alright then, but let’s get you in the bathtub, I’m sure you’re exhausted and could use a break. “ he hummed, kissing the top of your head before carrying you off with him.

End


End file.
